The Secret Admirer
by Tail Lifter Blizzard
Summary: Someone is sending gifts to Courage but he does not know who and where they are coming from. Claiming that they have a crush on him but Courage is too suspicious and goes confront the admirer after he enough of the gifts. Who could be Courage's admirer and why?
1. Chapter 1

After months and days and hours and minutes and seconds! of not updating and posting any stories I'm going to make a comeback with this interesting story that all of a sudden popped in my head while I get to work on the other one's that were supposed to be updated and completed. So here ya go! Enjoy the short chapter. You wont be disappointed I hope...

I do not own Courage The Cowardly Dog.

Chapter 1: Who sent chocolates?

Courage was on floor chewing on a tennis ball and a knock at the front door startled the poor dog. "I'll get it" Muriel said as she made her way to the door. She opened it and there was a large heart shaped box and a note attached to it. Courage was curious and got up to see who the box came from. "Oh Courage it's for you" Muriel said handing him the card. Now he knew something was fishy because who all of sudden just decided to send him a heart box full of...Courage opened it and it was chocolate candy in the shape of dog bones. Now he was defiantly confused scratching the top of his head with his mouth agape a little. He read the note _Hey dog this was sent from your secret admirer and hope you like it and You better because this cost me a good penny. _Secret admirer? Now Courage was really confused because who in the world would have a crush on him? Better that, like him? "No this is got to be some kind of a trick" Courage said to himself as the horrible thoughts formed in his head of Muriel being taken away to factory where they humans into chocolate treats so he closed the box back and dragged it to the near corner by the rocking chair next to the closet door. Through out the whole day Courage was studying the box and thinking real hard on who could have sent it and then it hit him "Le Quack!" Courage happily shouted but was a little freaked out because Le Quack sending him a box of chocolates? A guy? No it couldn't be. He may be con and a womanizer at the same time but he was no fudge packer for guys. Courage blushed and thought that Le Quack hated his guts so why would he be sending him a box of chocolates?. Oh Courage has more gifts on the way he just does not know it yet. So it wasn't, sadly, Le Quack, then who could it be?

More chapters are on the way! and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: Toy Cat

Chapter 2: Toy Cat

The next morning Courage was awake and well playing with his yo-yo, he was in good mood today and was hoping that nothing evil will come up. He put away his yo-yo and decided to go roam about outside seeing if he can find something productive to do. When he opened the door a red toy cat was waiting for him by his foot, also with another note attached to it. _Okay what's going on here? First the chocolates now this? _Courage thoughts were racing when he picked up the note and opened it. _Toy cats are my favorites so here is one for you to enjoy. Bite it, toss it around, hump it or even sleep with it. Be prepare because you're my next cat. _Courage blushed then quickly tore up the somewhat erotic letter because this isn't the normal situation he usually gets in with the villains who come here. Squeezing the red toy cat making it squeak and he giggled and squeezed it some more, it's not every day he can enjoy something in peace for once but the red cat? Courage had to think long and hard. Tapping the toy against his chin then he suddenly realize where the box of chocolate came from and who the red toy cat is supposed to be "Katz" Courage whispered and threw the toy where the box of chocolate was. He knew this was a trap along and it was Katz all along toying with him trying to distract him from his evil intentions. Night time fell and Courage stayed in the living room because he couldn't sleep and he wasn't going to because he knew in his mind that Katz could strike at anytime from anywhere. He had the television on but there was nothing to watch so he left it on the news where he eventually fell asleep. Sadly it wasn't Katz sending him the gifts either….


	3. Chapter 3: Dog Collar

Chapter 3: Dog collar

The next day a package came and Courage was about to lose it because he had no idea who was sending these gifts to him. Courage angrily tore open the package and pulled out a brand new purple dog collar with a heart pendent that a C engraved in it. Courage soften up a little bit because out all those gifts that were sent this had to be the less suspicious and the most thoughtful. Courage hesitated then put the collar on with a click sound. He was waiting on the shock or anything that will hurt or kill him but nothing came and he did a sigh of relief. He also noticed another note that was next to his feet and picked it up. _Hey you mutt, thought you might like this. By the way this is going to be the most useful thing on you when I grab it and make you mine if you know what I mean. Warning: You will wear it at all times when you are around me if not then I will make your last day on earth a living hell. _Courage heart skipped a beat but he couldn't help that the last sentence sounded familiar. "No it can't be, no way can it be him" Courage was saying to himself. Later on that night Courage was thinking really hard and he finally came to the conclusion that it wasn't Cajun Fox nor was it that Chinese guy. Thank goodness it wasn't. So who in the world could it be? It wasn't Le Quack, it wasn't Katz, It Cajun Fox nor was it that rude Chinese guy. Courage was getting frustrated and this wasn't him usual self because he was cranky and ticked off the whole day he even bit Eustace on the foot when Muriel wasn't looking. Eustace was trying to tell her that the stupid dog bit him but she wouldn't believe courage would do such a thing. Courage was sitting outside around 3 in the morning playing with his collar because this was the only gift that he liked out of all the others. He really wanted to meet this person or thing that had a crush on him so he could know if they were setting him up for a trap or they was sending the gifts to the wrong dog. Courage eyes went wide when he repeated "Dog". He looked like he was going be sick but he doesn't know for sure if that it is him. Courage had a lot to do later on…


	4. Chapter 4: What a surprise

Last chapter of the secret admirer I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter IV

Courage has been quite on the edge lately because someone or something has been sending him gifts. Not just any gifts we're talking roses, dog bones, chocolate, and even a brand new dog collar with a heart pendent. Courage was even more freaked out when a jumbo sized Doberman dog plush was delivered to the farm house yesterday. Courage was just too paranoid to get near that thing and made Eustace go get it just in case it was explosive device or something. Nothing happened so Courage had to get to the bottom of this madness. Later Courage was upstairs with one of the notes he received with a gift and put it on the scanner of his computer. "Oh, it seem someone has the love for you. How disgusting" The English speaking computer said which made Courage frown. After a minute, "hmm interesting this came from another dog" Courage was so relieved to hear but his heart plunged like dr. Doom fall when he heard and seen "It came from a male dog how shocking". Courage heavily blushed but quickly shook it off just to find who this dog was. This excited and scared Courage at the same time because he never thought that someone would have a crush on HIM! "Oh one last thing he lives on the wrong side of the tracks". Now this had Courage thinking who he could know that lived on the wrong side of the tracks and that's when he had a flash back. "Oh no it can't be him" Courage was saying to himself shaking his no "It can't be". Courage vowed to never go back there again and the next minute he was speeding down the road at night time going to that awful place. Courage was very confused "How could he fall in love with me? He barley even knew yet looked at me except when he trying to kill Bunny" Courage was talking to himself trying to deny it. The cooling towers came into view after driving for about 20 minutes and Courage was nervous, about to meet his secret admire. He stopped the truck at the tracks and turned it off then ran up to the rundown apartment building. Before he could even knock the door slammed opened and Mad Dog was standing there looking meaner then even what his tank top off so he was showing all his glory. _What a sight that would be…. _"So I see that you got my gifts?" Mad Dog said snarling after "I said DID YOU!" Courage could have swear he almost had an accident "Yes" he mumbled nodded his head up and down. Mad Dog stepped aside encouraging Courage to come in. Courage didn't know what to do or say but all he did was stare at Mad Dog's body and big endowment. "Well are going to stand there or come in so I can explain?" Mad Dog said a little nicer this time but growled. Having little patience he dragged Courage in and slammed the door. "Listen Mutt I'm only going to say this once and hope you keep up. I like you and I would like to take you out for dinner" Mad Dog without hesitation and Courage looked dumb founded this made Mad Dog growl. "Well?" Courage had to throw away his fear for a few seconds and decided to speak for the first time in a loud tone "You want to date me? After what I did to you a year ago? Remember I help bunny escape from you ACK!" Mad Dog wrapped his hand around Courage neck squeezing ever so lightly and laughed "You stupid mutt I never wanted Bunny in the first place I just got her so I can have a bunk toy, you know what I mean?" Let go of Courage and he now understood why Mad Dog didn't want to let go of Bunny. "So why did you chase us down before I made you drive onto the tracks into an oncoming train?" Courage was now looking up as Mad Dog got closer to him and some strange reason Courage felt relaxed. Mad Dog looking down on him "I did that to scare them away and keep them away from here now that I found you. Now you are my new bone that is saved for later so is it deal?" Mad Dog stopped talking waiting for Courage to respond and Courage smiled "Okay I'll give this a shot" Mad Dog picked Courage up and wrapped his muscle arms around his small frame. He licked Courage on the top of his head which made Courage giggle "You're not going to treat me like bunny are you?" Then Mad Dog licked Courage nose "Oh It's going to be much worse than Bunny" Courage eyes widen in horror "But in a pleasurable way" Courage let out a sigh of relief and smiled because he knew he would have a hard time walking tomorrow. The next morning…..Courage couldn't even move an inch with his rear hurting. He even had bite marks all on his neck and even worse he reeked of urine. Meanwhile Mad Dog was snoring the day away.

_Just imagine Mad Dog showing off his body. No tank top, no nothing he's a tail lifer for sure….Sorry I'm day dreaming about that I hope you enjoyed the story. Feedback is apprenticed. _


End file.
